Fluorescent lamps typically have a transparent glass envelope enclosing a sealed discharge space containing an inert gas and mercury vapor. When subjected to a current provided by electrodes, the mercury ionizes to produce radiation having primary wavelengths of 185 nm and 254 nm. This ultraviolet radiation, in turn, excites phosphors on the inside surface of the envelope to produce visible light which is emitted through the glass.
Generally, a fluorescent lamp for illumination uses a phosphor which absorbs the 254 nm Hg-resonance wave and is activated so as to convert the ultraviolet luminescence of mercury vapor into visible light. Conventionally, a white-emitting calcium halophosphate phosphor, such as Ca10(PO4)6(F,Cl)2:Sb,Mn, has been used to convert the UV light to white light. More recently, in order to improve the color-rendering properties and emission output of fluorescent lamps, efficient illumination of a white color is provided using a three-band type fluorescent lamp which employs the proper mixture of red, green and blue-emitting phosphors have been put to practical use. For example, for the blue-emitting phosphor, europium-activated barium magnesium aluminate phosphor (BaMg2Al16O27:Eu2+) for the green-emitting phosphor, cerium and terbium-activated magnesium aluminate phosphor (Ce, Tb)MgAl11O19, and for the red-emitting phosphor, europium-activated yttrium oxide phosphor (Y2O3:Eu3+) may be used and are mixed in an adequate ratio. The combined spectral output of the phosphor blend produces a white light.
In such a three-band type phosphor lamp, the emitting colors of the respective phosphors are considerably different from one another. Therefore, if the emitting intensity of any of the three corresponding phosphors is decreased, color deviation occurs, degrading the color-rendering properties of the lamp.
The apparent color of a light source is described in terms of color temperature, which is the temperature of a black body that emits radiation of about the same chromaticity as the radiation considered. A light source having a color temperature of 3000 Kelvin has a larger red component than a light source having a color temperature of 4100 Kelvin. The color temperature of a lamp using a phosphor blend can be varied by changing the ratio of the phosphors.
Color quality is further described in terms of color rendering, and more particularly color rendering index (CRI or Ra), which is a measure of the degree to which the psycho-physical colors of objects illuminated by a light source conform to those of a reference illuminant for specified conditions. CRI is in effect a measure of how well the spectral distribution of a light source compares with that of an incandescent (blackbody) source, which has a Planckian distribution between the infrared (over 700 nm) and the ultraviolet (under 400 nm). The discrete spectra which characterize phosphor blends will yield good color rendering of objects whose colors match the spectral peaks, but not as good of objects whose colors lie between the spectral peaks.
The color appearance of a lamp is described by its chromaticity coordinates which can be calculated from the spectral power distribution according to standard methods. See CIE, Method of measuring and specifying color rendering properties of light sources (2nd ed.), Publ. CIE No. 13.2 (TC-3, 2), Bureau Central de la CIE, Paris, 1974. The CIE standard chromaticity diagram includes the color points of black body radiators at various temperatures. The locus of black body chromaticities on the x,y-diagram is known as the Planckian locus. Any emitting source represented by a point on this locus may be specified by a color temperature. A point near but not on this Planckian locus has a correlated color temperature (CCT) because lines can be drawn from such points to intersect the Planckian locus at this color temperature such that all points look to the average human eye as having nearly the same color. Luminous efficacy of a source of light is the quotient of the total luminous flux emitted by the total lamp power input as expressed in lumens per watt (LPW or Im/W).
Spectral blending studies have shown that the luminosity and CRI of white light sources are dependent upon the spectral distribution of the individual color phosphors. It is expected that such phosphors preserve structural integrity during extended lamp operation such that the phosphors remain chemically stable over a period of time while maintaining stable CIE color coordinates of the lamp. The human eye does not have the same sensitivity to all visible light wavelengths. Rather, light with the same intensity but different wavelengths will be perceived as having different luminosity. The use of tri-phosphor blends have led to improvements in color rendering and lumen maintenance as compared to single phosphor lamps. Nevertheless, the efficacy of such tri-phosphor lamps is less than it could be due to the fact that the phosphors have emissions in regions where the eye sensitivity is low.
Thus, a need exists for a phosphor blend that better matches the eye sensitivity curve. The use of four phosphor blends having each phosphor within specific spectral regions will better match the eye sensitivity, leading to improved efficacy of various lighting sources in which they are used while maintaining the CRI of lights using conventional phosphor blends.